


Dragons, Pirates, and YouTubers, Oh My!

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtubers, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AND STEAMPUNK PIRATES, Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons, pirates, and YouTubers all combined into one as the title implies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons, Pirates, and YouTubers, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> It was suggested I post this by a friend so here I am posting it. Sorry for my lack of writing the other series but I personally like this a lot more.

"Riders off the port bow!"

"Someone alert the captain!"

The door to the captain's quarters is thrown open and the first mate, a young man with dirty blond hair and some of a scruffy beard (it's Yami, I'm just really bad at describing things), bursts in. "Cap, it's the damn Riders again."

The captain turns around, his brown eyes hard. "Jack?"

"From what it looks like, sir."

He runs a hand through his black hair and storms out onto the deck. As he does, a dark shadow passes overhead and he looks up, catching sight of the underbelly of a dragon. "Oh, Markimoo!~" An Irish voice calls in a singsong voice. Mark draws his pistol as the Rider jumps from the black dragon and lands in front of him with a shit eating grin plastered on his scruffy face.

Mark cocks the gun and points it at him. "Jack, leave before I'm forced to kill you."

"Come on now, Mark. Don't be like that. Besides..." Jack slowly draws his own gun, Mark not noticing. In a flash, Jack twists Mark's wrist, making him drop the gun, and aims his own between the pirate's eyes. "You're not the only one with a gun and an itchy trigger finger." Just then, Jack's dragon lands on the ship with a roar. Jack glances over his shoulder quickly and laughs. Mark's crew are attempting to defend themselves against the dragon. "Looks like it's just you and me."

Jack then feels the barrel of a gun against his head and hears the click of the chamber loading. "Think again."

Jack sighs. "Bad move, Yami. This isn't going to end well for you."

"And why not? From the looks of it, it's two against one."

"Look again, asshole." The three men look towards the feminine voice.

Jack acknowledges the woman with a scoff. "About damn time you showed up, Harlow!"

"Oh shut up, Jack!" Harlow whips out her own gun and points it at Yami. "We can all agree that this isn't going to end well for anyone, especially not him," Harlow motions to Mark, who had been trying to figure out a way to retrieve his weapon, "so let's all just put our guns down and think about this reasonably, yeah?"

With a swift move, Mark snatches his gun from the deck of the ship and point it at Harlow. "Or you two can just leave."

Harlow and Jack share a look and shake their heads. "They don't get it do they, Harlow?"

"I don't think they do, Jackie boy. MADDOX!" Harlow fires a shot in the air, startling Yami and Mark with the noise. Jack takes this chance to disarm the two and pickpocket them as Harlow sprints off the edge of the ship and lands on the back of her dragon. Jack lets out a sharp whistle before climbing on the rail on the side of the ship.

"JACK!" Mark roars as he goes after the Dragon Rider. Jack's dragon launches into the air, shattering the deck below it. The crew looks towards the gaping hole as loud, mechanical groaning and squealing is heard. Suddenly, the engines explode, sending the crew and the ship itself in several different directions.

**Author's Note:**

> More? Yes, no, maybe? Let me know!


End file.
